The Darkness Within
by Zenthos
Summary: Ashura lives a normal life of a high school teenager. Until something happens and he is dragged into the truth of the world around him. With a new world and unexplained powers, his adventure begins. This is my first book so I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Restoration at 85

"It's nearly there doctor," said a young female. "89. Sir, I think that this experiment might be a success."

"Yes, the zero-type is nearly complete. If this experiment is a success then we will revolutionize the D.S.O"

Restoration at 93

"Yes, the organization will be very proud and will pay much for the zero-type. With this subject we will both be set for life."

Restoration at 100

"It's time."

Awakening Zero-Type Sample

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The subject opened its eyes and saw two blurry figures on the outside of the container it was in. The figures walked closer. A crimson glow came from the subject's eyes and the glass started to crack. Then the container shattered, scattering water and glass across the lab room. The two figures appeared clearly now. The two figures were a young woman with mid-length brown hair with brown eyes. She looked very young and beautiful with slim figure and elegant posture. The other was a middle aged man with short blond hair and blue eyes. He had an excited look on his face as though he had just accomplished something grand. They both were wearing white lad coats so the subject figured them to be scientists.

"Hello," said the man. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

The subject looked at the man for a moment the looked at its open hand. At first there was nothing, but then the air around its hand got a bit darker and something started to form. In its hand shadows started to form and come together to form a small black ball. The shadow ball grew until it filled the subject's hand.

"Oh my god," said the young woman. "We've made a shadow master, probably the rarest and strongest of the elementals. She looked over at the doctor and saw a look of horror on his face.

"I've doomed us all."

Darkness.

Chapter 1

"Ashura, Ashura Anderson," shouted the teacher.

Ashura jolted back to reality. "Huh?"

"Wake up boy. Stop daydreaming and pay attention."

"Well if you weren't so damn boring then maybe I would."

"That's strike one. Now stop talking."

Ashura stood up and walked to the front of the class and grabbed some chalk. He looked at it and threw it out the window of a second story classroom. He opened his hand and dragged his nails across the chalkboard with an ear piercing screech.

"That's it! One more thing and I'm sending you to the office. Any misbehavior or foul language and you're out!"

"One more thing, huh?" Ashura walked to the door, turned to his 11th grade teacher and said, "Fuck!" With that he walked out of the classroom door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's something else, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is. But he's coming with us whether he likes it or not."

"You make it sound like you want to kill him."

"Well maybe I will. It all depends on his answer and reaction is."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Anderson," said the principal. "This is the third time this week that you've been in my office. Has something been bothering you?"

"Come on Mr. P, stop with the 'Mr. Anderson' thing. We're friends right? Just call me Ash or Ashura if you want. But no, nothing's bothering me. I'm just trying to have as much fun in school as I can before a beautiful summer in the Outer Banks of North Carolina. But of course my teacher is never letting me have my fun."

"Well you don't have to wait that much longer. You have about ten minutes before summer starts. Go on back to class and have a good summer.

"Will do. See you next year." Ashura got out of his seat and started walking to the door.

"Oh, Ashura, one more thing." Ash turned to look at the principal. "Can you help me with this?" He held up a puzzle box.

Ashura smiled and took the box. "I'll give it back when I'm done."

"No, go ahead and keep it." Ashura smiled and walked out the door. "You need it if you want to survive in this new world you're about to enter."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashura walked down the hall and went into the bathroom. He went to the sink and let the cool water run over his hands. He cupped some water and splashed it to his face. He looked in the mirror and what he saw was the face of a normal sixteen year old. He had greenish-blue eyes and long spiky hair. His hair color was different than others his age however. For as long as he could remember he had snow white hair.

He was exactly six feet tall and had an athletic body. He was very athletic, but never went out for sports. His normal choice of clothing was jeans, t-shirt, and sneakers. He sometimes just went barefoot too.

He looked at the clock. "Seven more minutes," he said. He left the bathroom and walked back to class.

When he got to class the teacher was lecturing, as usual. Ashura took his seat and looked up at the clock. He watched the time tick by. Finally, three…two…one…the bell rang and the class cheered. Ashura could hear the whole school celebrate. Summer had begun. Ashura smiled. He got up and walked out the door for the last time.

As he walked down the hall a bunch of people passed and wished him a good summer. He walked down the stairs and went to his locker. He grabbed all of his things and when he shut the locker a girl in his grade was standing behind him.

Ashura thought for a minute then remembered her name. "Hey Jess, what's up?"

"Hi, Ashura. Well…I was just wondering if you have a girlfriend. If you don't would you consider going out with me?"

Ashura sighed. _Why is it that every girl I meet wants to go out with me,_he thought. Ashura was pretty popular with the girls. All of them wanted to go out with him because of his white hair and athletic body. _They never care about who I really am. They just care about my looks. I bet that Jess is probably the same way. _

"First, let me ask you something," he said. "Why is it that you want to go out with me?" He leaned back against his locker and waited for her answer. "Do you actually like me or do you just want me for my looks and bragging rights?"

She opened her mouth to say something, but paused. "Well…um…I-I."

Ashura nodded, "that's what I thought. All you girls are the same." With that said he walked away and left her standing there.

Ashura reached the double doors and exited the school. As he walked through the courtyard, he got the strange feeling that he was being watched.

Then he heard, "Hey Anderson!" Ashura turned to see four seniors and Jess walking in his direction. When they got to him the boy in front said, "I heard that you turned down my little sister."

Ashura gave the boy a look as if saying, _yeah, so_. "Yeah, I turned her down, big deal. She doesn't even know me. The only reason she wants to go out with me is so she can brag to her friends that she's going out with Ashura Anderson." The four boys looked at Ashura with hate in their eyes. "Let me guess, you're going to beat me up now." The boys smiled and started to walk forward. Ashura rolled his eyes and sighed. He put his bag down and said "I'd like to see you try."

One of the four boys ran forward and went to punch Ashura, but at the last minute Ashura flipped over the boy. As Ashura was still airborne, he flipped around and slammed his foot into the back of the boy's head. As the boy fell forward, Ashura landed and did a round-house kick to the boy's side.

As the boy lay on the ground gasping for air, a second and third came for Ashura from both sides. Ashura ducked and the two collided with each other. One lied on the ground holding his bleeding face while the other lay unconscious.

Ashura looked at the last boy, Jess' older brother. Her brother ran up to Ashura and just as he was about to punch, Ashura thrust his hand forward. He caught the punch with one hand and thrust two fingers into the boy's throat. The boy fell to his knees holding his throat, trying desperately to catch his breath.

Ashura picked up his bag and said, "I'll see you next year Jess." He walked off the school grounds and started towards home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's got potential."

"Potential? He completely wasted all four of those boys at once."

"Yes, I guess he did. He will make a great slayer, with the proper training, of course."

"He might not even need the training."

"Even if he doesn't, he still has to go though it. Everyone does."

"I'm sick of waiting. I'm going to recruit this boy with or without you."

"Very well. We will follow him home, and then confront him."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

There was a soft click as the lock on the front door released. The door swung open as Ashura walked into his home. He kicked off his shoes and hung up his keys.

"Hey dad! You home," Ash yelled into the house. "No, of course not. You've gone out everyday since mom died," he said to himself. he walked up the stairs and opened the door to his room. he walked though the doorway and tossed his bag into his closet and walked back down stairs.

Ash walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He looked around and said, "Damn. We don't have anything good." He shut the fridge and opened the pantry. He grabbed a pack of ramen and got a pan. He set it up and turned on the heat.

There was a loud knock on the door and a buzz as the doorbell rang. Ash walked through the house and opened the door. There were two men that looked to be in their late twenties standing outside. They were both about six and a half feet tall. One had brown hair and brown eyes and wore an ocean blue shirt and jacket. The other had red hair and green eyes and wore a fire red shirt with a black jacket with flames on it.

Ashura didn't recognize the two men so he asked, "Can I help you two?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact you can," said the man in blue. "Is your name Ashura Anderson?"

Ashura looked at the man in surprise. "Yeah, I'm Ash. What's this about? Am I in some kinda trouble or something?"

"Oh no," said the man. "We were just wondering if we could talk to you for a moment."

"Uh...yeah, I guess so. Come on in." The two men walked through the doorway. "You caught me in the middle of making a snack. Go ahead and take a seat. I'll be back in a minute."

Ash left the two men in the living room while he went back to the kitchen. The ramen was ready so he turned off the stove and pored it into a bowl. He walked back to the living room, sat down, and started eating. The men looked at him while he ate. Ash looked at them and said with a mouthful, "You guys can start. I'm listening."

The man in blue cleared his throat and said, "My name is Ren and he is Blake." The man in red smiled and nodded in Ash's direction. "If you don't mind me asking, can you tell us a little about yourself?"

Blake groaned and said, "Oh, just get to the point. We're from an organization called E.M.O.,the Elemental Master's Organization. We are a group of demon slayers."

"And what does that have to do with me," Ash asked.

"We believe that you have untapped potential and power," said Ren. "Your fighting skill was displayed earlier today at the school."

Ash starred at them and then burst out laughing. "You guys almost had me. Ok, where's the hidden camera." Ash started looking around while the two men looked at each other.

Ren sighed and said, "Listen Ashura, this isn't a show or a prank. This is reality."

"If this is reality then show me proof. Physical evidence of this unknown world."

"Fine. Is there someplace outside that we can go to and not be seen?" Ash nodded and led the two men to the backyard. "Now, every demon slayer has an element that they can control. Hence the name Elemental Master's Organization."

"Even if that were true," Ash began. "I can't control an element so I can't be a slayer."

"Would you shut up and let him finish," said Blake.

Ren said, "Thank you, Blake. Now as I was saying. Both Blake and I are slayers. My element is water and his is fire."

"Prove it," challenged Ash.

"Very well," said Ren. He held out his hand and a bluish glow surrounded it. Ash could feel the air around him get more and more humid. Then the water in the air rushed to Ren's glowing hand. A ball of water floated in the palm of Ren's hand. "Is that proof enough?"

Ash stood there looking at the ball. "That is so cool," said Ash. "How did you do that?"

Ren smiled and looked at Blake. "Kid," started Blake. "If you thought that was cool, check this out." Blake opened his hand really fast and flame burst into view. Ash just stood there amazed.

"So," said Ren. "Do you believe us now?" Ash just nodded, speechless. "Good. Will you come with us then and become a slayer?"

"But I can't control an element."

"I told you earlier. You have untapped potential. You can't see demons either, but in time you will. After the acceptance process your element will be awakened, you will be able to see demons, and ,with training, you'll be able to summon your Soul Caller."

"What's a Soul Caller?"

"A Soul Caller is a slayer's weapon. Every slayer has a weapon residing in their soul. It is a weapon perfect for their element and the perfect weapon for them. For example, mine is called Frozen Cerberus. You give your Soul Caller a name and that is the key to summoning it. Watch." Ren took a few steps back and said, "Water gather, then turn to ice. Rise from the tundra, Frozen Cerberus!" The air went cold then froze and formed a weapon. A nun chuck with three parts formed. It was ice blue and pulsing with cold energy.

"This is my Soul Caller, Frozen Cerberus."

"I'd show you mine," said Blake. "But time is short. I feel a demonic energy approaching. Will you come with us or not?"

Ash thought for a moment. Then he said, "What about my dad? What about my life here? I have to leave it all, don't I?"

Ren nodded and said, "There anr many sacrifices you'll have to take, but the power, freedon, and the ability to help is all worth it."

Ash walked forward and looked at his home. He took a deep breath and said, "Yeah, this place is a dump anyways."

Blake snickered and said, "Good. Now let's get the hell out of here."

"Wait," said Ash. Ren and Blake looked at him. "Can I have one more day? So I can gather my stuff and say goodbye."

"Sure," said Ren. "We'll meet you at the park tomorrow and 10:00 in the morning."

"Ok, I'll see you then," said Ash.

"Alright, Ren. Let's go slay some demons. See ya later, kid." Blake burst into flames and disappeared. Ren sighed and melted away.

"Weird people," said Ash. "Oh well. Life just got a lot more interesting."

--

Ashura turned to look at the clock on his bedside table. "What the hell, dad. It's 11:30. Where are you?" Ash had finished packing three hours ago. He was watching an episode of Ghost Hunter and eating popcorn.

Finally Ash heard the door open downstairs. He pushed the power butto on the remote and the TV clicked off. He grabbed his bowl of popcorn and walked downstairs. As his foot hit the bottom stair, the stench of alcohol and tobacco rushed up his nose. Ash grimaced and opened a few windows.

Ash walked into the kitchen. His dad was sitting at the table with a beer in his hand. Ashura's father was forty-two years old. he had brown eyes and brown hair. He was six foot five and overweight.

Ash was nothing like either of his parents. He didn't look like his dad or his mom. He was a lot more physically fit then both of them put together.

"Dad," Ash said.

His dad looked up and said, "Oh, hey Ashura."

"I need to tell you something."

"Ok, shoot."

"I'm leaving." Ash's dad looked at him with question in his eyes. "Someone came over today and offered me a job that I want to take. But in order to do that I have to leave."

Ash's dad starred at him for a moment then said, "What kind of job?"

Ash sighed . He had hoped his dad wouldn't ask that. Ash thought fast. "I'm going to be a paranormal investigator. I have to leave because it's a country wide...maybe even world wide thing." Ash was lying, but there was some truth to his lies. Demons were paranormal. He wasn't going to be an investigator, but a hunter.

"I see," said his dad. "When will you be leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning. I'm already packed and ready to go. I leave at ten."

His dad nodded. "Well if that's what you want to do with your life then I won't stop you."

Ash smiled and said, "Thanks, dad. If your up before I leave then I'll see you tomorrow. If not, then...well I guess I'll see ya."

Ash's dad stood up and held out his hand. "Goodbye, son."

Ash took his dad's hand and shook it. "Some farewell, huh? Father and son saying goodbye for a long time and all they can do is shake hands."

His dad laughed and embraced Ashura in a hug. "You'll always be welcome here, son." His dad let go and said, "Well, if you need to leave at ten then you'd better get some rest."

Ash smiled and nodded. He walked out of the room and up the stairs. Before he shut his bedroom door he heard the clanking of keys.

Ash shut the door and turned. On his bed was the puzzle box from the principal. He picked it up and said, "What the? Only two turns would have finished it." He turned the box twice and it was complete. Ash shook his head and thought, _What an idiot._

Just before he tossed it on the bed it started glowing. He felt the box pulsating. With each pulse a redish glow surrounded the cube. Then the individual cubes started to move on their own. As the cubes started to move, they started to disappear one by one.

When all of the cubes were gone, all that was left was a single piece of paper with a single word scribbled on it: Sacrifar.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ash's alarm started to play music at 9:00. Ashura let the music play as he got dressed and grabbed his backpack with all the stuff he wanted to take with him. He put on a pair of jeans and a black sleeveless shirt. He left his hair the way it was, he never did like to mess with it. He grabbed the bag and went downstairs.

As he walked downstairs he smelled bacon cooking on the stove. He walked into the kitchen and saw his dad making bacon and ham. "Hey Ash," he said. "Hungry?"

Ash was a little surprised. "I didn't know you knew how to cook."

"Yup. I've known for a long time."

"I see. Then why am I always the one cooking breakfast, lunch, and dinner?"

Ash's dad laughed and said, "Cause I'm too much of a lazy dumb-ass to do it myself."

They both laughed for a bit then Ash said, "Well I'd better get going. The park is a long walk from here."

"Hold on a minute." Ash looked at his dad. "I've got a going away gift for you." Ash's dad started walking to the back door.

"Come on dad. You didn't have to."

"No big deal. I was going to wait until your birthday, but since you're leaving I might as well give it to you now."

"Alright, fine. What is it?"

"Well let's just say that you won't have to walk to the park." Ash's dad opened the back door and stepped out. Ash followed and when he looked around everything was the same except for something under a sheet a few feet away.

Ash looked at his smiling dad. "You didn't," Ash said.

"I did." His dad tossed Ash his house keys, but there was an extra key on it.

"I don't believe it." Ash went to the object and pulled the sheet off. Under the sheet was a Honda Shadow Spirit 750. Ash started laughing. "Holy hell! I cant believe you got me a motorcycle. How did you afford this?"

"I've been saving up for you. I hope that this makes up for last years no party no gift. But that's beside the point. Why don't you start up this sucker."

Ash smiled and flipped to his new key. He swung his leg over the bike and shoved the key in the ignition. He turned the key and the bike roared to life. Ash revved the engine and let go of the brake. The bike rushed forward and Ash guided it through the back gate and onto the street.

After about fifteen minutes he turned back. When he got home his dad was waiting at the door with his backpack. "So how was it," Ash's dad asked.

"Amazing. Thanks a lot dad."

"Just make sure you don't come back every day asking for gas money." They both laughed and Ash took his bag.

"I'll see you around, dad."

"This will always be your home. Come back whenever you need." Ash hugged his dad then shouldered his bag. He got on his bike and started it up again.

He took off and yelled behind him, "Later, dad."

"Bye, son," his dad whispered as Ash rode off.

"There he is," said Blake. "Looks like he got a new bike too."

Ash steered the bike over to the two men. "Hey guys. I'm not late am I?

"No," said Ren looking at his watch. "You're a few minutes early actually. Are you ready to go?"

"I'll follow you then," said Ash. "Let's get this show on the road."

Blake smiled. "Ready and rarin' to go. I like that. Let's get movin', kid." Ren and Black walked to a silver Charger and got in. Blake rolled down his window and said to Ash, "Just follow us and keep up." Ren started the car and started driving.

Ash turned the bike and followed with ease. They turned onto the expressway and traveled for hours. Finally, Ren turned off the expressway and pulled into a Burger King parking lot. Blake got out of the car and walked over to Ash. "Hungry, kid?"

"Starving," said Ash.

Blake said, "Good, cause you're buying." Blake walked off and Ash looked after him thinking, _you've got to be kidding me._

Ash walked through the door. Ren met him and said, "Don't worry about it. I'll buy."

"Thanks"

"No problem. What do you want?" They placed their orders and took a seat.

"So," said Ash. "How much longer do we have until we get there?"

"Another hour or two," said Ren.

"But," interrupted Blake. "It's either going to be longer than that or we need to leave now and get there faster."

"Why," asked Ash.

"A demonic aura is approaching. Pretty quickly too," said Blake. "We have to stay and kill it. It's coming to fast for us to run."

"Then what about Ashura? What will he do while we fight?" it seemed as though Ren was a little worried about Ash.

"I can help," Ash said. The two men looked at him. Ren looked a little worried and Blake had a smile on his face. "Come on, let me help. I'm going to be doing this soon anyways."

"I don't know Ashura," said Ren.

Blake rolled his eyes and said, "Kid's got a point. He is going to be doing this soon enough."

"But he hasn't been Awakened yet."

"Who cares? He can fight."

"Demons are a little harder to fight than high school boys."

Blake shrugged and led Ash outside. Blake pulled a vial out of his pocket and uncorked it. He tossed the liquid into Ash's eyes. "Ah, what the hell was that?"

"Just a little potion I wiped up last night. It will let you see the true world around you for a limited amount of time. In other words, you can see the demon we're about to fight."

All of a sudden the wind picked up and lightning started to flash. "Looks like it's a lightning demon," said Ren. "Guess you two are on your own." Ren went inside and waited.

Lightning struck right in front of them and the electricity took on a form. "It's time."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The lightning made its form and the energy turned into a solid mass. Ashura heard a deep, demonic voice say, "You humans will perish." The demon stood up on two long legs and had huge clawed feet and hands. Its skin was yellow and had jet black lightning bolt shaped patterns. It had a long, whip-like tail. Its head looked like a snake, but it had long horns.

Blake stepped forward, "I don't think so, sparky. You're the one that's going to die."

The demon turned its head to look at Blake and Ash. Then it started laughing. "You and a mere boy are going to fight and kill me? That is very amusing. I will enjoy killing you-ah!" The demon yelled as Ash jumped up and slammed his foot into the demon's face.

Ash landed next to Blake. "Nice one, kid," said Blake. "Let's get started."

"Now I'm mad," yelled the demon. "You will pay with your life you insolent little human." The demon stood up and towered over the two.

Ash and Blake looked at each other, smiled and ran in opposite directions. Blake threw fireballs at the demon as Ash ran to its backside. The demon's tail rushed toward Ash. Ash jumped and landed on the tail. Then he ran up the back. He got most of the way up and launched himself at the horns. He grabbed the horns and held tight.

"Foolish human," said the demon. It ran with its head lowered toward a brick wall.

"Heh. You're the fool," said Ash. He jumped off the head just before the demon connected with the wall.

It sat there, stunned for a moment. It opened its eyes and said, "That's it. Thunder Burst!" At that moment, lightning scattered everywhere, striking down anything in its path.

The lightning struck both Blake and Ashura. The bolt flung them both high into the air. When they landed Blake was paralyzed and Ash had stopped breathing.

Ren ran out of the building and went over to Blake. He looked him over and said, "It looks like you're paralyzed from the neck down."

"I'm fine," Blake said. "Go check the kid."

Ren nodded and ran over to Ash. He put two fingers on Ash's neck. "No pulse." Ren turned and looked at the demon. It was walking forward in their direction.

Ren stood up and put his back to Ash and faced the demon. Ren put out his hand. "Water gather, then turn to ice. Rise from the tundra, Frozen Cerberus!" The air around Ren's hand froze and revealed a three part nun chuck. "I may be water, but you're going to pay for what you've done. Ren ran forward to battle the demon alone.

There was darkness everywhere. You couldn't see anything, but black. "Where am I," Ashura asked himself. "What happened to me? Am I dead?"

"No," came a voice. "You aren't dead, yet."

"Who are you," Ash asked. "Where are you?" He turned in a full circle looking for the source of the voice. All he saw was darkness.

"I'm inside you. Do you want to live again?"

"Inside me? Of course I want to live. How do I get out of here?"

"Release me. Call out my name. You already know it."

Ash thought for a moment, then one word popped into his head. It's all that he could think of. It seemed to control all thoughts he had into that one word. "Sacrifar?"

"Yes, call out my name."

"Sacrifar!"

Ren's battle wasn't going so well. He was loosing terribly. Ren panted hard and asked himself, "Why? Why isn't anything I do working?" Then it clicked. "I'm not fighting a regular demon. I'm fighting a demon lord, the strongest demons of their element. I can't win, not against a lord. He ran over to Blake and slung him over his shoulder.

"What are you doing," asked Blake.

"That's a demon lord. We can't win."

"What about Ashura?"

"He's dead, Blake! Ashura's dead! The lightning lord killed him. I'm sorry, Blake, but we have to go now."

"We aren't going anywhere," came a voice.

The demon looked up and said, "No, it can't be. I killed you."

Ren and Blake looked behind them and stared in shock. What they saw was Ash getting up. "Oh, he's dead, is he," Blake taunted.

Ash looked at the demon. "We have business to take care of. You're going to pay for killing me. We may not be going anywhere, but I'm going to send _you_ back to hell."

"Ash, no," yelled Ren. "That's a demon lord. You can't possibly win. You haven't even awakened your element yet."

"Well I've awakened something." Ash held out his hand. Energy surrounded him and it felt like wind was blowing through his hair and clothes. "Now! Come forth and heed your master's call! Rise from the flames of hell, Sacrifar!" The area around Ash burst into flames. All Ren and Blake saw was a giant black flame in the area that Ash was just standing in.

"Ahahahaha," then demon lord laughed. "Send me back to hell? Whatever you did, you killed yourself. Now you're the one in hell."

"Wrong," came Ash's voice. "Nothing has gone into hell yet, but something has come out." The flames spun rapidly and started to vanish. Soon the flames were gone and in their place, stood Ash holding a long sword. It was a katana. The handle was covered with a black cloth and at the end of the handle there was a red flame symbol. The hand guard was red with a dragon wing design. The blade was long and as black as the moonless night.

Ash held up the sword and pointed it at the demon. "This is my Soul Caller, Sacrifar. Demon lord or not, I will kill you."

Ren looked into Ash's eyes. They had lost their bluish-green and changed to a crimson red. But what really caught his attention was the katana. Ren stared in horror at the black blade.

Ash gripped the sword with both hands and ran at the demon. The demon sent a bolt of lightning at Ash. Ash swung the sword and hit the bolt. The blade absorbed the attack. Ash swung the blade again and sent the demon's attack back at it. The demon howled in pain, but still came for another attack. It turned and swung its tail at Ash. Ash jumped to dodge and slashed the end of the tail off.

Ren recoiled at this. "That's impossible. Only an elemental master can harm a demon lord, but Ash hasn't even been awakened yet. He shouldn't even have that sword."

"Why not," asked Blake.

"For two reasons. One, he needs to have his element and go through training. Two, that Soul Caller belonged to another."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you ever heard the legend of a god named Chaos?"

Blake shook his head, no.

"Well tha-never mind. I'll explain when Ash is listening too." They turned back to watch the battle.

Ash had cut off one of the demon's arms along with half of one horn.

"That's it," said the demon. "I'm going to end this right now!" The demon held up its hand and electricity formed a giant ball. "Die!" It threw the destructive energy.

"Oh shit," yelled Ash.

"Stand your ground," came a whisper. "Block the attack and I will take care of the rest." It was Sacrifar.

Ash readied himself as the ball came forward. He swung the blade and slammed it into the energy ball. Ash felt a whirlwind around him as Sacrifar absorbed the attack.

The whisper came back. "Hell Storm," echoed in Ash's mind.

Ash held the sword over his head. "Hell Storm!" A black lightning bolt shot from the tip of the blade and into the dark sky. Thunder echoed and a group of black lightning bolts struck down at the ground and surged toward Ash's enemy.

The demon screamed a cry of pain and agony as the lightning struck and vaporized it. The black clouds above started to clear and daylight lit the skies with a cool blue air.

All that remained of the battle was a pile of smoking ash and a black blade.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Now that's what you call ironic," said Blake. "Ended up getting done in with its own attack."

"Not really," said Ashura. "Sure, I'm able to reflect some of his attacks, but that last one was mine. I just absorbed enough of that element to use my own attack."

"That's interesting," said Ren. "I think we'd better go though. Summoning a Soul Caller makes you stronger, but its power attracts demons. Plus, we need to get to H.Q. to get Blake un-paralyzed."

"Actually I think I might be able to do that. Sacrifar can absorb attacks, so I'm sure it can absorb that." Ash walked over to Blake and put the flat side of the sword against Blake's left arm. The sword glowed a little and Blake started to move. "There. Now to get rid of the energy." Ash turned and slashed the air. The energy shot out. It flew for a bit then hit a bird in mid-flight. The bird froze and fell. "Oops."

The three laughed as Blake and Ren got in the car while Ash went to his bike. Ash stopped. "Guys, wait a minute. What about the sword?"

Ren and Blake stopped for a moment. Then Blake snapped his fingers and said, "I got it." Blake walked to the trunk of the car and opened it. He pulled out a black leather strap with another strap around it. "This is an old time traveler's sheath. It goes around your shoulder and waist and across your back." Blake put the sheath on Ash and shoved the sword into the smaller strap. "The sword then goes in the strap on your back. There, you're ready to go."

"Thanks," said Ash. "I'll see ya when we get there." With a nod, he got on his bike and they were off.

Three Hours Later

Ash accelerated and got right next to Ren and Blake's car. He knocked on the window and Blake rolled it down. "I need a break," said Ash. "My legs are going numb from the vibration."

"Alright, next exit," Blake said. A few minutes later they were off the highway and were in the parking lot of a gas station.

Ash got off his bike and sat on the curb. The cold pavement felt good on Ash's hot skin. "Oh man," Ash began. "It is so good to sit on something that isn't vibrating."

"Well," came an unfamiliar voice. "I don't think that you'll feel too good for much longer."

Ash frowned and looked up. He saw a boy with long, straight, black hair that fell to his shoulders. He had dark brown eyes and wore a pair of sneakers, blue jeans, and a bright blue shirt. The boy looked no older than Ashura did. Maybe a year or two difference at the most.

Ash stood up and looked at the boy eye to eye. "What makes you say that?"

"I'm going to make sure of it. I will take revenge for the demon lord that you killed." The boy slammed his fist into Ash's stomach then jumped up and kicked Ash in the side of the head.

Ash was flung several feet and landed on hard pavement. Ash sat up and spat out some blood. He gripped his stomach and to his surprise, his shirt had a thin layer of ice on it. Ash jumped up and said, "Ren, Blake, I would appreciate a little help over here." No answer. Ash turned and said, "I said, I need some hel-." Ash stared in shock as he saw that Ren and Blake were trapped in a huge block of ice.

Ash looked at the boy. "Who are you?"

The boy smiled and said, "My name is Zeno, the ice master. You have no where near the power to defeat me. So just give up and die."

Ash reached for Sacrifar, but when Ash grabbed at where the sword was he felt only air. The sword wasn't there.

"That's the only thing about Soul Callers," said Zeno. Ash looked at him and saw Sacrifar in his hand. "Once they're summoned anyone can use them until the elemental dismisses it. But to dismiss your Soul Caller, you have to be holding it. But you aren't, so I can use your greatest weapon against you." Zeno swung the sword just enough to make a deep cut across Ash's cheek. He did it again so when you looked at the right side of Ash's face, you saw a bloody X. "X marks the spot," said Zeno. "Now you die."

Ash saw Zeno pull back Sacrifar to plunge it into the side of his head. Ash closed his eyes and waited for death to come.

Then a girl's voice shouted, "No!" There was a bright light on the other side of Ash's eyelids. He heard the clank of metal falling on pavement.

Ash didn't open his eyes until he felt a soft hand touch his shoulder. He opened his eyes and when he looked up he saw a young girl that looked about his age. She had bright blue eyes and long, flowing blond hair. She was the most beautiful girl Ash had ever seen.

"Are you okay," she asked.

Ash stared for a minute, and then said, "Oh! Right…um, yeah, I-I'm fine, just my cheek." Ash felt embarrassed for staring and stuttering and looked away.

The girl saw him blush and smiled. "Why don't you let me take a look at that?" She put a hand on Ash's left cheek and turned his head so that she could see the right side of his face.

As her soft hand touched his cheek he got a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Alright," she said. "This may hurt a little and probably scar, but hold still." She put her other hand on Ash's right cheek and he winced in pain, but stood still.

A warm feeling came to Ash's right cheek and he could see a faint glow to his right. After a minute the glow faded away and Ash could no longer feel any pain.

She dropped her hands and said, "Okay, now let me see it." She turned his head again to look at his right side. "Good. Nothing, but a scar."

"Wait, what," Ash asked, surprised.

"I healed your cut. All that's left is a scar." Ash looked at her in confusion. "Oh right! You don't know who I am. My name is Valerie. I'm a light elemental."

"I'm Ashura and I don't know my element."

"Right, you must be the boy Ren and Blake said they got. Where are they anyways?"

"I don't know, maybe in the giant block of ice in the middle of the parking lot," Ash said, sarcastically.

"Oh my god!" Valerie held up her hand and a ray of light shot forward and shattered the ice, freeing Ren and Blake.

"It's about time, Val," Blake said, irritated. "I was freezing my ass off in there."

"Well," said Valerie. "If you were so cold then why didn't you free yourself? It's just ice."

"He couldn't," said Ren. "Even though he is a fire elemental, the ice was from an ice master, not another elemental."

"Master," asked Ash and Valerie together.

"Yes," said Ren. "Master. Valerie, you should know this. You've been through the studies."

Valerie made a guilty laugh and Ash asked, "What's the difference between the two?"

"An elemental," Ren began. "Is someone who can use and control an element. While a master is more skilled and stronger than an elemental by at least four times. Their elements are more concentrated too. For example, what just happened, Blake is a fire elemental so against an ice elemental, he would have melted that ice in a heartbeat. But since that was Zeno the ice master, it would take Blake a lot longer to burn through."

"Then why was she able to break it so easily," asked Ash.

"Because she is a light elemental," said Ren. "You see there are two forgotten elements, elements that are so rare that people forgot that they existed. Those elements are light and shadow. In a one in a trillion chance that a person becomes a forgotten elemental, then that person would have almost equivalent power of a master. If a forgotten elemental were to become a master, then no one in the world could match them in a battle, at least it isn't likely."

"I see," said Ash. "Wait, if he was a master then why did he attack us? Isn't he a slayer too?"

"Unfortunately, kid," said Blake. "Not all elementals are good. E.M.O. is an organization that kills demons and protects supernatural items. But others want to join with the demons and use powerful items for evil."

"One of those items may be your sword," said Ren.

"What do you mean," asked Ash. "How is Sacrifar different from any other Soul Caller?"

"There is an old legend I'd like to tell all of you. But first let's get back home where it's safe. It's still a long way and I'd like Ash to be settled in before I start the tale."

"I'll take him," said Valerie. "It'll be a lot faster so when you get there you can start right away and not have to wait."

"Good idea. Blake, you take Ash's bike and I'll take the car. Ash, you go with Valerie and we'll see you in a few hours."

"Okay, I guess," said Ash. He watched as Ren and Blake drove off and out of sight.

When they disappeared, Valerie turned and looked Ash up and down. A few minutes passed and she just stared at him in silence. Finally, Ash got uncomfortable and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Oh! I'm sorry. Right, are you ready to go," she asked, blushing.

"Yeah, but we don't have a transport."

"Let me handle that, Ashura." She placed her hand on the ground and a bright circle surrounded her. The circle filled in and she stood up as it started floating. She held out a hand for Ash. "Well, you coming?"

Ash looked surprised. "What? We're flying? What about others? Won't people freak out if they saw a big white disk with two teenagers flying around on it?"

"Not if we don't want them to."

"You lost me."

She laughed. "Well, elementals can choose to be seen or not by humans. You on the other hand can always be seen, unless you're touching another elemental. When you're in contact with one of us you will become what we are, visible…" She reached out and took Ash's hand. "Or invisible."

Ash looked around. "I don't notice any difference."

Valerie laughed again. "Well you wouldn't. Only the people around us."

"So let me get this straight. That whole scene with Zeno, no one saw anything but me swinging a sword at nothing?"

She nodded. "That's probably why everyone left."

Ash looked around and saw no one. "Great, what an embarrassment."

She laughed again.

"How many times are you gunna laugh at me?"

"Probably until you get Awakened and understand all of this," she said with a chuckle.

"So a few more hours. Great, let's go." Ash jumped up onto the white disk. He fell off right away.

Valerie burst out laughing.

"It's not funny," said Ash.

"You're right, it's hilarious."

Ash rolled his eyes. Something glinted in the sunlight, catching his attention. "Oh, crap. Don't want to leave without this." Ash got up and walked over to where Sacrifar lay on the pavement. He picked it up and put it in the sheath Blake gave him.

Ash walked back over to Valerie. "Ready to try again," she asked.

"Sure, if you'll help me."

She smiled and held out her hand. He took it and she pulled him up, helping him keep his balance. "Okay," she said. "This may sound a little awkward, but I want you to put your arms around my waist."

"What?"

"Just do it, okay."

"Alright." Ash put his arms around her waist.

"Okay, now hold me close and tight."

"Now wait a minute."

But Valerie didn't wait. There was a burst of speed and Ash tightened his grip right away. He thought he heard her laugh a little, but he wasn't sure.

Ash looked over the edge of the white disk and saw that they were rising.

After about ten minutes Ash asked, "Where are we going?"

"What," Valerie yelled over the wind.

"Where are we going," Ash yelled back.

"To H.Q. We just entered Florida so we'll be there soon."

"What!? Ten minutes ago we were in South Carolina."

"Yeah, we're going well over the speed of sound."

"Holy hell!"

"Yup. We're here." They slowed and landed in an open field on the coast of the ocean. The white disk disappeared and they both dropped.

Ash looked out at the ocean and took a deep breath. He could smell the salty air of the ocean flood through his senses.

Valerie cleared her throat. "Um, Ash? You can let go of me now."

Ash looked down and realized he still had his arms wrapped around her waist. "Oh, um, sorry," he said, blushing. He let go.

She smiled and said, "It's okay."

"So…where are we?"

"H.Q."

"I don't see anything, but the ocean."

"That's because the base is about a mile below us." Valerie put her hand out and pointed her palm at the ground. A ray of light came out of her hand and hit a large rock. Ash jumped in surprise as the rock changed into what looked like an elevator of some kind. Valerie turned to face Ash. "After you," she said, waving her hand at the elevator.

Ash walked for ward and into the cage and Valerie followed. She pushed a few buttons and a scope came up out of the console. She looked into it and is scanned her eye. "Welcome back, Valerie Valentine," came a computerized voice.

"High tech," said Ash. "What happens now?"

"We go down." There was a jerk and the cage started to lower.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Welcome back, Ms. Valentine," said a guard as the elevator touched the ground and the cage door opened. "How was your trip top-side?"

"It was good," Valerie said as they stepped out of the elevator. "I got our newest member. And I thought I told you to stop calling me that."

"Sorry, Valerie. Who's this?"

"This is Ashura…" She looked at him. "What's your last name?"

"It's Anderson," said Ashura.

"Okay. This is Ashura Anderson. Ash, meet Frank. He's the entrance guard."

Frank held out his hand, "Welcome to the E.M.O., Mr. Anderson."

Ash took his hand and shook it. "You can call me Ash."

"It's Mr. Anderson until I get to know you better."

Ash shrugged. "Suit yourself."

"I'm gunna show Ash around," said Valerie. "I'll see you later Frank." She waved goodbye and put her arm through Ash's. "Let's go."

Ash blushed, but didn't pull away. "Um…where are we going?"

"We're going to see the leader of the E.M.O. Then we're going to get you Awakened." They walked up to a huge building and went inside. They walked up to the front desk and Valerie asked the receptionist to see the leader. The woman at the counter told them where to go.

They got in an elevator. As soon as the door closed, Valerie pushed the button for the top floor and turned to Ash. "Ok when we get up there I want you to stain straight, look her in the eye, and be polite."

"Are you kidding me," asked Ash. "And did you say her?"

She chuckled and said, "Yes I am kidding and yes, I did say her." The elevator came to a stop and the door opened. "Here we are."

Ash stepped into the room, but Valerie didn't follow. "Aren't you coming," he asked.

She shook her head. "I have a few things I need to do. I'll see you later."

Ash went to step back into the elevator, but the door closed too quickly.

"What," came a light female voice? "Don't want to face me alone?" Ash turned to see a woman that looked to be in her early or mid-thirties. She had short white hair that fell just below her shoulders. She had bright green eyes and a slender body. She was about Ash's height, maybe an inch or two shorter. "Well," she said. "Are you gunna stand there looking at me all day, or are you going to come in?"

"Hmm. Let me think about that," Ash said sarcastically. He walked in and she motioned him to sit. He did and she sat behind her desk.

Ash looked around. He saw a huge bookshelf filled with books and files. He saw several filing cabinets. The thing that caught Ash's attention though, was the huge window that took up all of one of the walls. Ash looked and saw out the window a huge, underground civilization. There were buildings, streets, trees, even rivers.

"Enjoying the view?"

Ash turned his attention back to the woman. "Yes I was. Is this the E.M.O.?"

"Yes and no. The E.M.O. is just an organization. Most of what you see out there is a city, a sanctuary for elementals. Somewhere they can live in peace and be accepted for who and what they are. Any elemental can live here but, they can choose whether they want to be in the E.M.O. or not."

"I thought you had to be Awakened to be an elemental."

"No, only ones with potential. Most elementals are born with their powers."

"So if that's not the E.M.O., then what is it?"

"We call it Babylon, after one of the first civilizations of man. This is the first, or one of the first civilizations, of elementals. And I am its current leader. My name is Victoria Ark. You must be the boy Ren and Blake said wanted to join. Is that right?"

"Sure. Reality's boring, so I wanted a little excitement in my life."

"Well if it's excitement you want then I think that you've come to the right place." She got up and walked over to a stack of papers. She grabbed one of the sheets and sat back down. "I'm going to ask you a few questions and I'd like you to answer them honestly. Name?"

"Ashura Anderson."

Victoria's eyes widened for a split second, and then asked, "Date of birth?"

"August thirteenth, 1991."

"Age?"

"Seventeen."

She asked a few more questions, all while scribbling down the answers. When she was done, she handed Ash the sheet of paper with a folder. "I want you to take this to the medical floor," she said. "It's floor fifty-two. Give it to one of the doctors there and tell them that you're a new member to Babylon. They'll know what to do then. After that you will be Awakened and assigned a partner and home. I will see you soon, Ashura."

"Lot's to do," said Ash. "Later." Ash took the folder and went to the elevator. There was a ding and the door slid open. Ash stepped inside and pushed the button for the fifty-second floor. The doors closed and he was on his way down.

After a minute or two there was a ding and the door opened. Ash walked out and over to a desk with an older man in a lab coat. He had graying hair and dark brown eyes. He looked up as Ash approached. "Hello," he said. "Can I help you?"

"Um, yes," said Ash. "I'm a new member of Babylon. Victoria Ark told me to come here."

"Ah yes, Ms. Ark informed me you were coming. Mr. Anderson, correct?"

"That's me. She told me to give you this and that you'd know what to do next." Ash handed the man the folder with the paper in it.

The man took the folder and took a quick glance at it. "Yes, please follow me." He got up and started walking down the hall. Ash followed. "My name is Dr. White I will be your doctor for now." They walked into a room with many different kinds of machines. "Please take a seat."

Ash jumped up onto one of the tables and waited as the doctor brought out a needle and a small bottle. He tapped Ash's arm and slowly put the needle in. Ash watched as the bottle attached to the needle slowly filled with his blood. Dr. White slowly pulled out the needle and walked over to one of the machines and said, "Feel free to look around, but please don't touch anything. This will only take a minute."

There was a loud crash as glass shattered out the door and down the hall. "I thought I said don't touch anything," said the doctor.

"I swear it wasn't me," said Ash, holding up his hands. "It came from down the hall."

Ash and Dr. White listened for a moment then heard a bloodcurdling scream. Ash and the doctor ran out the door and down the hall. They stopped at a sealed door that said "Animal control."

Ash looked down and saw thick red liquid starting to seep out from under the door.

"Please tell me that's not blood," said Dr. White.

Ash belt down and dipped his fingers in the liquid. He brought his hand back up and looked at it. "Okay, doc, I won't tell you."

"Oh god."

"Let's see what happened." Ash opened the door and a body of a doctor fell out. Ash stepped over the body and into the room.

Dr. White stayed put. "I'll just stay out here," he said.

Ash rolled his eyes. He turned and went deeper into the room. After a few steps in, the door suddenly sealed shut and locked itself. The lights above shattered and the only lights in the room were from the tiny light on the machines. It was silent, and then all Ash heard was a long, low growl. Ash turned and saw a pair of big ice blue eyes. Ash froze. For a moment the two just stared at each other.

"Well," came a deep, but young sounding male voice. "Are you just going to stand there and stare at me or are you going to say something? Or are you going to try and take my life like the doctor did?"

"Tell me what happened and hopefully I won't have to try," said Ash.

"Strange. Most of your kind would jump straight into action and try to kill what they don't understand."

"I guess I'm different."

"That you are." The eyes raised and seemed to relax a little. "The story is I disobeyed an order and accidently injured an elemental. So the E.M.O. sent me here so that the doctor could inject a poison into me to kill me. I do not wish to die, so I defended myself."

"Well that's pretty stupid," said Ash.

"It's not stupid to care for your life," it snapped.

"I wasn't referring to you. I think it's stupid that they'd kill you for something like that. Did you kill the person?"

"No, he was fine. I just hurt him, it wasn't fatal."

"Then I see no reason why you have to die. I'll defend you all that I can. If you want me to that is."

"You'd defend something when you don't even know what it looks like? You are different indeed. Very well. I would appreciate your help. Do you have a name?"

"I'm Ashura. And you? Do you have a name?"

"No, they would always just call me what I am."

"And what are you?"

"See for yourself." All of a sudden, a stream of blue fire shot forth and struck the ground between Ash and the figure standing in front of him.

In the bright blue light, Ash saw a body of light blue scales. It had long arms and legs with five fingers on each hand and foot, each with long, sharp, curved talons. One clawed hand was covered in blood. A long tail with spikes at the end swung back and forth behind the body. A long neck protruded from the torso. The head had two long horns and a long snout with a few curved teeth showing. And then there were the big, bright, ice blue eyes staring back at Ash.

"A dragon," whispered Ash in amazement.

The dragon nodded. "A dragon. We are quite rare these days. There aren't many of us left. Your kind has slain most of us during medieval time, because you feared us and didn't understand us. Time has changed you humans a little, but you still try to destroy what you don't understand."

Ash nodded. "Times have changed and I'm sorry about your race. Humans have done bad things, but they're not all the same. That's one reason why I'm still here, helping you and thinking of a name for you."

"What," asked the dragon in surprise? "You're going to name me?"

"Well yeah, I'm not gunna walk around calling you dragon. Let's see…" Ash thought for a few minutes, thinking of several names. Finally, Ash said, "Okay, I've got a few. I'll name them, and then you can choose one. That okay?"

"Yes, thank you."

"No problem. Okay, how's Nero?"

"Nero was an evil king. He tried to kill all Christians. I would not like to be named after such a foul human."

"Okay, Nero's out. How about Eclipse?"

"There is already a great dragon named Eclipse. He is the dragon of the sky."

"Yeah, that's where I got it. Oh well, moving on. All I have left is Draco."

"Like the constellation in the night sky?"

"Yeah, what I call the dragon of the stars. It means dragon, but I was going to use it as a last resort. If you don't want it I can think of something else."

"No, no, I'd be honored to be named after the stars."

"Alright, Draco it is then. Why don't we get out of here? The doc probably thinks I'm dead by now." Ash started walking to the door.

"Wait," said Draco. "That sword you have, is it a Soul Caller?"

"Yeah, this is my Soul Caller, Sacrifar. Why?"

"I know that blade. I've seen it before."

"What do you mean you've seen it before? All Soul Callers are different."

"I've seen it in a book. Can you hold it out please? I'd like to see something."

"Sure, I guess so." Ash drew the sword from the sheath. The black blade gleamed in the fire light.

Draco walked around the fire and looked at the sword. "Yes, this is it. Sacrifar, the Blade of Chaos." Draco raised a clawed hand and put the tip of a talon on the blade.

He tipped the blade. Ash tightened his grip on it. "What are you doing?"

"Relax, friend," said Draco. "I'm just doing an experiment."

Ash relaxed a little and Draco tipped the blade into the fire. As soon as the blade touched the flame, the light in the room vanished with the fire. A dim, red glow emitted from Sacrifar.

"Just as I thought," said Draco. "You said that you'd help me, right, Ashura?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Then I'd like to give you a few gifts." Draco opened his mouth and took a breath in. He breathed out and a blue flame shot forth and struck Sacrifar. Ash jumped back a little, but then realized what Draco was doing.

Ash remembered the battle with the demon lord. How Ash had absorbed the attack and Sacrifar had gained the element of lightning.

The flame stopped and Sacrifar's reddish glow was much brighter. It wasn't a heat glow either, more like an energy glow.

There was a whisper in Ash's head just like before. "Hell Blaze."

Ash looked at Draco. "How'd you know?"

"I didn't, but now I do. It was a legend; I never believed it until now."

"That's weird. Ren said something about a legend he wanted to tell me."

"You'd better hear it from him then. I had another gift for you, but I can't give it to you now. The sword already has an element in it. Until you release it I can't give you my next gift. And I highly recommend not releasing it here."

"Yeah, good idea. Why don't we go now?" Ash walked over to the door and unlocked it. The electric doors quickly slid open.

On the other side Ash was surprised to see several people in different colored cloaks. Everyone turned to see Ash and Draco. "Freeze," they yelled.

Draco gave a loud, long roar.

"Ah, shit," said Ash.


End file.
